1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to condensate of superoxide anion radical (SAR) abolisher, and more particularly, to condensate of SAR abolisher that has potency to abolish SAR that causes diseases such as cerebral stroke, cardiac infarction, arteriosclerosis, cancer and the like. The present invention also relates to a method of producing such condensate of SAR abolisher. The present invention further relates to SAR abolisher powder having potency to abolish SAR.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, mortality from cancer has been rising all over the world. A major factor of the death by cancer is remote metastasis to other organs, which in many cases has already occurred when a person is given a diagnosis of cancer.
In the current cancer treatment, however, cure is often difficult once the cancer has metastasized. Solving this problem will be a key to overcome the cancer. The cancer is considered to occur due to damage to DNA that is caused by SAR. The applicant has already proposed high concentration hydrogen dissolved water obtained by electrolysis, which has potency to prevent or repair such damage to the DNA caused by SAR (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-118653).
To evaluate SAR abolishing capability of reduced water obtained by electrolysis (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9celectrolytic reduced waterxe2x80x9d), a solution of super purified water with 0.01% NaCl added therein was first electrolyzed by an electrolysis apparatus (xe2x80x9cTI-8000xe2x80x9d). The SAR abolishing capability of the electrolytic reduced water thus obtained was evaluated by a chemiluminescence analyzer using luminol luminescent reagent as reactant. The result showed that the reaction was weak, and the SAR abolishing activity was small.
Based on the above, a main object of the present invention is to provide condensate of SAR abolisher improved to exhibit strong and stable SAR abolishing activity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing such condensate of SAR abolisher.
A further object of the present invention is to provide SAR abolisher powder exhibiting strong SAR abolishing activity.
In the method of producing condensate of SAR abolisher according to a first aspect of the present invention, hydrogen adsorbent is first introduced into a solution obtained by dissolving electrolyte into purified water. The solution containing the hydrogen adsorbent is then introduced into both a cathode chamber and an anode chamber separated from each other by a diaphragm. With a cathode immersed in the cathode chamber and an anode immersed in the anode chamber, electricity is applied between the cathode and the anode to electrolyze the solution. Electrolytic reduced water is obtained in the cathode chamber, which is derived therefrom. Water contained in the electrolytic reduced water is then evaporated.
In the method of producing condensate of SAR abolisher according to a second aspect, the hydrogen adsorbent to be used may be selected from carbon (C), platinum (Pt), platinum salt (H2PtCl6), gold (Au), vanadium (V) and palladium (Pd), which are substances capable of adsorbing hydrogen (H., H2).
In the method of producing condensate of SAR abolisher according to a third aspect, the electrolyte includes NaCl or NaOH.
In the method of producing condensate of SAR abolisher according to a fourth aspect, the step of introducing the hydrogen adsorbent into a solution obtained by dissolving electrolyte into purified water includes the step of causing the solution containing the electrolyte to pass through a cartridge including the hydrogen adsorbent.
In the method of producing condensate of SAR abolisher according to a fifth aspect, a solution obtained by dissolving electrolyte into purified water is first introduced into both a cathode chamber and an anode chamber separated from each other by a diaphragm. A first cathode for electrolysis is immersed in the cathode chamber, and a first anode for the electrolysis is immersed in the anode chamber. A second cathode is also immersed in the cathode chamber, and a second anode, formed of hydrogen adsorbent, is immersed in the anode chamber for application of electricity between itself and the second cathode. Electricity is applied between the first cathode and the first anode to electrolyze the solution. Electricity is also applied between the second cathode and the second anode to dissolve the hydrogen adsorbent into the solution. Electrolytic reduced water produced in the cathode chamber is derived. Water within the electrolytic reduced water is then evaporated.
In the method of producing condensate of SAR abolisher according to a sixth aspect, carbon, platinum, platinum salt, gold, vanadium, or palladium is used as the hydrogen adsorbent cited in the fifth aspect.
In the method of producing condensate of SAR abolisher according to a seventh aspect, NaCl or NaOH is used as the electrolyte cited in the fifth aspect.
The condensate of SAR abolisher according to an eighth aspect is produced by reducing a solution containing electrolyte and hydrogen adsorbent by electrolysis, and by condensing the obtained electrolytic reduced water.
The powder of SAR abolisher according to a ninth aspect is produced by reducing, by electrolysis, a solution of purified water with electrolyte and hydrogen adsorbent dissolved therein, and by evaporating the obtained electrolytic reduced water to dryness.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.